


Love you 30 billion

by kiry



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 傻气又甜蜜，还有一点点浪漫的猫咪与小狗的爱情片段
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1-3/30000000000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贴贴吧！

-考拉抱抱  
“哇张祐荣，你又变轻了，是不是没睡好就过来了，过五分钟就回去睡吧？”  
李俊昊一进化妆室就把人举起来抱，还要习惯性地颠两下测测重，张祐荣本来就没睡醒，给念得不禁觉得闹闹腾腾的李俊昊有点招人烦，可他喜欢被抱着的感觉，就只是聊表抗议地哼了一下，然后紧紧环上了李俊昊的脖子。李俊昊刚从舞台上下来，身上又热又黏，但完全不难闻。张祐荣把手指插进他后颈的发尾，摸到一手冰凉的潮湿，又给蹭回李俊昊的无袖背心上，让李俊昊感受到了，气笑得又叫他的名字，手上用力掐了掐张祐荣瘦巴巴的大腿。Cody还没回来，化妆室没有第三个人，李俊昊便很大方地把张祐荣直接放到梳妆台上。台面上堆满了乱七八糟的化妆品，他没看好就降落了，结果张祐荣的屁股被一管唇釉硌得够呛。他嘶了一声，很可怜地看着李俊昊，李俊昊赶紧去给他揉屁股。两人身高相似，但梳妆台很高，他另一只手还搭在张祐荣腰上，现在低着头，就好像整个人窝在张祐荣怀里。这个角度张祐荣看不到他的脸，只露一个毛茸茸的发旋，他忍不住叫了猫猫的名字，等李俊昊抬头的时候亲了他的嘴。  
化妆室随时可能有人进来，张祐荣本来想意思意思就完了，但李俊昊抱着他的手几乎一下就收紧了，让他又开始舍不得离开对方温暖的嘴唇。李俊昊也没有像平时那样很深入地亲吻，跟拍电视剧一样很轻地刷一下他的嘴，偏偏头，然后又是一下。张祐荣被亲得不耐烦，理智在立刻结束和冒死亲个痛快之间反复横跳，李俊昊大概也在做同样的挣扎，并且和他默契地一致选择了后者，可惜在最后准备伸舌头的时候把舌尖撞在了一起。  
瞬间的沉默之后，两个人一起乐出了声。“我不是都说了嘛，kiss的时候要我先伸舌头啊。”李俊昊笑着抱怨道，声音很轻，因为他没走远，笑归笑，还是和张祐荣保持着鼻尖对鼻尖的距离。张祐荣被他的吐息拂得发痒，也毫无反悔之意地道歉：“错了，错了哥，下次会让您先来的。”  
吐字的起伏不大，架不住他们挨得实在太近，总是避免不了嘴唇蹭到一起。“再亲一下？”张祐荣想提出这样的提议，但李俊昊懂得太快，不等他说出口就撅起了嘴巴。真棒啊，卷毛猫猫，张祐荣乐呵呵地揉了揉他的脑袋，再次低头，让两个人重新吻到一起。

-被下了春药扔进打了炮就出不去的房间  
事实证明，那种奇怪的药劲并不能通过一个吻就得到缓解，哪怕李俊昊已经伸了舌头，张祐荣也配合地张开嘴。高热的感觉很不好受，他完全勃起的性器撑得裤子都绷紧了，但李俊昊不能脱，除非他准备在这间屋子里操张祐荣操到地老天荒。除了接吻，一次又一次的接吻，他什么也不能做，还用了相当一部分意志力不去抱张祐荣，只让小狗枕在他的手臂上，勉强达到一个方便亲吻的距离。但与其说是亲吻，不如说他在喝张祐荣的口水，平时觉得粘腻肉麻，现在不亲深一点李俊昊真的觉得自己会渴死。药劲抽干了他的胃袋，他饥饿地吸着张祐荣的舌尖，在心里道了歉，嘴上却像快要把那块滑肉咬下来一样来回拨弄。放大的感官让张祐荣疼得直呜咽，紧紧抓着李俊昊腰间的肉，却也不躲避，反而往李俊昊的胸口又蹭了一点，让他们看起来更像搂在一块。  
人贴得近了，两根硬着的性器也蹭到一起，突如其来的接触让李俊昊忍不住舒服地哼出声，自然也放开了可怜的小狗。张祐荣不知道是疼还是一样舒服，眼泪都出来了，李俊昊不假思索凑过去舔他的眼泪，连同额边的汗液一起，液体和咸味的刺激正是他需要的。张祐荣也有样学样地舔他，舔到嘴唇的时候没忍住又补上了新的亲吻。嘴巴里已经不能贴得更近了，他便伸出一条腿挤进李俊昊腿缝之间，抓紧他的腰，试图让两个人隔着裤子临时解决一下。猫猫果然撑不住了，压着的手臂一弯搂上他的后脑勺，把他完全抱进怀里，一边卡住他的腿，像平时做爱的时候顶了一下，虽然这次只能顶到跨，还是让张祐荣觉得舒缓了一点。  
想这样只靠磨蹭就高潮根本就不可能，感官的回馈一再敏感放大，情欲被高高吊起得不到满足，张祐荣被困在这个房间，也同时困在李俊昊怀里，他的嘴唇和舌头都麻了，像是透支了一辈子的吻，说不清是好是坏，但至少不痛恨这样的时刻。

-小狗好亲  
“我发现了，祐荣啊，”李俊昊搂着他，他们坐在地板上，刚接了一次吻，而李俊昊说得一本正经。“你喜欢我亲你，对不对。”  
结尾甚至不是一个问句，张祐荣感觉自己受了无端的指控。虽然李俊昊也没在讲坏话，但他还是决定澄清一下：“也没有特别喜欢吧，你从哪看出来的？”  
这句话不知道怎么冒犯到李俊昊了，他皱着脸，用刚撑过地板的手指粗鲁地拨了一下张祐荣的嘴唇。呸，张祐荣扑扑地吐了吐，都能尝到土的咸味了，吐完不禁叫起来：“你干嘛！”  
“就像这样，”李俊昊无视他的抗议，又伸出手，但这次只是隔着空气在他的嘴上点了一下。“总是嘟起来，翘得高高的，在我面前。”他带着认真的表情，说出了让张祐荣觉得他像个彻头彻尾的傻子的话：“那不是要我亲你的意思吗？”  
“当然不是！我的嘴就长成这样不行吗？”张祐荣边说边把手挡在嘴前，仿佛受了什么天大的冤屈。“而且我哪次想亲的时候不是直接亲了，哪有这么肉麻过。”  
李俊昊的脸色更差了，握着张祐荣的手，把障碍物轻而易举地拉下来。他现在是一只不高兴的猫，但是也没有那么不高兴，无师自通的猫咪行为学家张祐荣推断，如果他现在主动吻一下李俊昊扁扁的猫嘴，应该就能平息这场无聊的争斗。于是他按自己说的那么做了，“想亲的时候直接亲”，就是动作太突然，撞了一下李俊昊的鼻尖。李俊昊没在意，把他只想点到即止的吻加深，他的唇比张祐荣厚一点，让张祐荣不知不觉就被包裹、吮吸了唇肉，轻轻咬到顶点的唇珠。  
屁股底下的地板被坐热了，交握的手心里也在发汗，李俊昊被哄高兴了，胳膊缠过来抱着他，张祐荣苦不堪言，从猫咪炎热的怀抱里逃出来，两个人的嘴唇也顺势分开了。“太热了，等一会再亲。”他说，一边用手给自己扇风，扇了没几下又去给李俊昊扇。李俊昊像个皇帝一样靠在后面的软垫上，盯着小狗的脸蛋看了一会，又恢复了之前一本正经的口气：“所以你确实喜欢我亲你。”  
“......”  
张祐荣最后善良地挥了一下手扇子，决定下一秒就把它拍到李俊昊脑袋上。


	2. 4/30000000000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 张祐荣的家很漂亮。

“荣！祐荣啊！呀张祐荣！你还没好吗！”

连喊四声也只换来一句模糊的“马上”，李俊昊终于坐不住了，愤怒地把二十分钟之前就脱下来的裤子套回去，在床上蹬了两下，爬起来准备去捉失踪的小狗。

张祐荣前一阵买了新唱片机，爱不释手，加上李俊昊有意无意的纵容，这个四方的、冰冷的第三者最终介入了他们的性生活——当然主要还是张祐荣的错，有谁会为了挑做爱时的背景音乐把男朋友晾在床上二十分钟！枕头上沾满了小狗惯用的洗发香波的味道，李俊昊一边嗅着一边想入非非，差点就憋不住先躺在床上撸一发，但是不行，一定会被张祐荣笑话的...张祐荣怎么还不过来！

他生气地到书房抓人，小狗正撅着屁股，专心致志地趴在第三排架子上翻看那些宝贝唱片。他随便套着黑色无袖和短裤，大咧咧地敞着，因为李俊昊嘱咐过他洗完澡穿个好脱的再出来，戴着眼镜，头发也没干透，香波淡淡的余味又窜进了李俊昊的鼻子，让他忍不住就这么偷袭一样抓着张祐荣的腰把他给按到架子上。小狗吓了一跳，倒不是因为猫咪踩进了他的精神空间，而是猫咪的突袭让他差点松手扔掉唱片。“看着点，唱片要弄掉了！”他责怪地抱怨了一句，立刻被李俊昊咬在两肩正中的地方，没有多重，但用牙齿磨了两下，那头卷发蹭在他的后颈，猫咪的语气比他还要委屈：“可是你也把我在床上弄掉了，我叫了那么久，也不过来。”

“真的吗，你没骗我？”张祐荣怀疑地问，一手撑着架子，一手艰难地推了推眼镜。“不可能吧，我才看到第三排，我看东西很快的！”

“很快？你让我等了二十分钟！”李俊昊用力掐了一下他的腰，然后把手顺势伸进短裤里，发现他没穿内裤的时候语气又软了下来。“以后不许晾着我，叫你就赶紧过来，知道没有？”

张祐荣习惯性就想讨价还价，但李俊昊开始熟练地给他手淫，把他对霸王条款的抗议撸成了短促的呻吟。短裤松松垮垮地挂着，勃起的顶端时不时就要摩擦一下布料，稍微有点难受，不过比不上李俊昊摊开的手掌，暖人的、完全的包裹着性器，把他撸得享受极了，甚至觉得就这么被撸出来高潮一次也挺不错。可李俊昊显然不这么想，他感受着猫咪吮在肩膀和背中的吻，直到又被咬了一下才从轻微的痛觉里感受到李俊昊正硬邦邦地顶着他的屁股。“现在回床上吧”，提议还没讲出口，李俊昊已经把短裤扯下来了。

“屁股抬起来点。”他说，一边塞了几根手指到张祐荣嘴里，很明显是要张祐荣给他舔的意思。前面后面都被提了无礼的要求，小狗有点不乐意地拱了拱，在指节上咬了一口，李俊昊居然听话地把手拿出去了，不过取而代之的是挂着满指的唾液插进了他的穴口。没想到真的站着就被插进来了，张祐荣猝不及防地叫了一声，可惜李俊昊现在根本不跟他共情，反而心情颇好地贴过去亲他侧过来的脖子和脸蛋，把不知道是汗还是头发扫出来的湿痕一并舔掉。他也不继续给张祐荣撸了，往上卷卷无袖过长的下摆，把手指抽出来，然后握着自己的性器操进被扩张得湿润的臀缝里面。

顶弄的第一下张祐荣就觉得自己腿软了。又不是在图书馆的角落偷偷乱来的高中生，十代二十代的时候都没试过的姿势，到了三十代无疑更让人吃不消，他得扒紧架子才能防止自己不受控制地向后靠在李俊昊身上。猫咪的手伸进衣服里面，摸他被迫绷紧的背，把湿润的汗液抹下来，又绕去前面蹭到胸口上。他不常这么做，两个人滚成一团的时候往往张祐荣才是那个喜欢乱摸的，现在自己被捏着乳头，李俊昊的另一只手撸狗一样揉着他因为前倾稍微堆出些肉的肚子，也有点理解对方的苦恼了。“俊昊，李俊昊...”他被揉捏和操弄得不知道是舒服还是难受，只想摆脱双腿打颤的窘境，便胡乱叫了两下猫咪的名字，要他把脑袋凑过来才继续讲：“回床上好不好，我太累了......”

李俊昊果然吃不住他撒娇，撞了一下就退出来了。张祐荣长长地哼了一声，结果还没来得及把裤子穿上，就被李俊昊转了个身又抵回架子上——这次是抬着大腿把他抱了起来，但是动作幅度太大，把他的眼镜晃到了地上。猫咪的头发全蹭乱了，遮挡了一部分视线，但两个人之间失去了镜框的阻碍，所以还是坚持凑过来用笑弯的唇和他接吻。张祐荣被那两片厚嘴唇亲得恍惚，差点忘了他们都还干巴巴地硬着，李俊昊倒是一分开就马上提醒了他这一点。“帮我插进去，”他说，是张祐荣熟悉的那种甜蜜的、恶劣的语气。“我等不到走回去了，所以你快点。”

“哈？”张祐荣看了看李俊昊的脸，又看了看李俊昊的胯，憋不住朝着他的大腿踢了一下，还踢空了，不禁更挫败。“开玩笑吧，这太难了！而且为什么非得这样嘛，又不是做什么动作类挑战...”

“快点，我要抱不动了。”李俊昊嘟囔道，想不到合适的话回嘴，就催促地掐掐还算有肉的腿根。猫咪就是有这种本事，哪怕是强人所难也能摆出一脸理所应当的表情，张祐荣拒绝和他对视，但架子所在的过道太狭窄，越过李俊昊的脸就是李俊昊映在镜子里的背肌，当然还有那个过分饱满的屁股，翘得不仅能把解开的裤子兜住，甚至还一并包含了不知所措盘上去的两条小腿。看到这里就不能继续看下去了，再往后就该轮到自己难堪的表情管理，所以张祐荣索性闭上眼，撤回一只手胡乱地从李俊昊的小腹摸到性器，然后无比困难地握上，慢慢抵到因紧张而收紧的穴口。

刚插进来一点，李俊昊忽然松了松手，一下让他彻底坐了上去。张祐荣半是惊吓半是受了快感的刺激，呜咽着缠紧了四肢，勉强稳住之后用力拍了一下李俊昊光裸的后背。猫咪没给他说话的机会，抱起来就往卧室走，他一次次被颠着操到深处，几乎觉得那根阴茎真的像猫的器官一样长出了小小的肉刺，不然为什么会这么涨到发痛。这种酥麻的痛觉在李俊昊和他一起倒在床上的时候达到了巅峰。他没说谎，到最后确实是抱不动了，但谎言的代价却落在了可怜的小狗身上：他被那一下操出了生理性眼泪，同时也对着李俊昊的小腹射了出来。泪水让本就涣散的视线更模糊了一点，以至于他看不清李俊昊的脸上有没有嘲笑的神情：如果有的话，他真的要立刻把李俊昊推下床。

“我要看你，把眼镜给我。”张祐荣想这么说，但鉴于李俊昊把他的腿又分得开了点，顶得也更快了，这句话便被揉得破碎又轻缓，不像一句正当请求，而变成了求饶和情话。即使如此他也坚持着重复了几次，直到猫咪大发慈悲地俯下身来，把狭长的、装满喜爱的眼睛凑过来去盛他的脸——挂着湿哒哒的泪痕，嘴角两边的肉嘟着，好像很丢人，但无疑是李俊昊的猫薄荷。

扳回一局，他在求证之前就得到了答案。李俊昊问他在说什么，张祐荣无辜地眨了眨眼，偷偷改了台词。

“啵啵，给我啵啵。”他说，每一个字都要喘一下，好在李俊昊真的听懂了，立刻贴上嘴唇，用温暖的舌头来打开他的唇缝。他们上面下面都缠在一块，小狗被弄得又兴奋起来了，搂上猫咪的脖子，快乐地让两个人贴得更紧密了一些。


	3. 5/30000000000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 张祐荣陷入了猫咪困境

“你头发长了好多...”张祐荣说，插在李俊昊发间的手指揉了揉那头自然卷。“好痒，像猫在蹭我。”

李俊昊没想到他掐着自己的腰，一个暂时中止的信号，是为了说这个。他怀抱着的这个自由的灵魂时时天马行空的想法他向来猜不到，也许张祐荣只是想夸夸他，就像他一进门挨个拥抱他的孩子们并发出各种怪声夸赞它们可爱，但李俊昊选择了现实意义——这不能怪他，他们太久没见了，李俊昊想让一切都完美，最好能让张祐荣觉得他们昨天才在玄关告别，顺带接一个长而粘的吻，而不是下一句就接着笑嘻嘻地问他下巴上怎么长了个痘。他本来打算忍着肩痛多撑一会，不过现在更想让对方闭嘴，便随着万有引力把自己完全倒在张祐荣身上。李俊昊刚服役的时候长上去的肉现在也掉下来了，甚至比原来还瘦了点，但张祐荣还是被压得一下叫出来。他用力拍了李俊昊的屁股，李俊昊不但不理会，还穿过他的腋下把他牢牢地搂住，他的性器夹在两个人紧贴的腹部之间憋得难受，而李俊昊已经开始继续操弄他好不容易才重新适应了性事的穴口。张祐荣蜷紧了脚趾，揪得床单多出一排漩涡状的褶皱，正不断把他吸进熟悉的快感里。他的另一只脚攀着李俊昊的腰，脚面绷得笔直，随着李俊昊的每一次抽插发着抖。

那头卷发来回蹭在他的脸侧，痒得难受，他闭上眼睛，有些抗拒地偏过头，小声嘟囔了一句“不要蹭我啦”，口气不知道是有意还是被操软了，总之成功劝退了李俊昊。张祐荣放松地哼了两声庆祝胜利，结果李俊昊又蹭回来了...不对，不是李俊昊。他睁开眼，看见一团有点乱的灰毛，一双浅金色的猫眼正一转不转地盯着他。

“嘿，Qoo，宝贝呀，你来了...”他把手从李俊昊的头发里抽出来，摸了摸缅因猫的脑袋。“你怎么进来的，嗯？是阿爸没关好门嘛？”

Qoo比他上次来的时候大了一圈，一上床就给旁边压出一个浅浅的坑。猫咪审视似的看看张祐荣，又看看李俊昊——他现在老实了，一边轻轻叫着Qoo一边往两个人身上扯被子，张祐荣赶紧在他看过来之前及时幸灾乐祸，挂着憋不住的笑去拿脸蛋蹭蹭Qoo柔软的毛。李俊昊的孩子们认识他的气味，缅因猫凑过来确认了一下，识别成功后伸出小小的舌头刷过他的脸舔了几下。他被猫咪粗糙的舌苔刮得有点痛，但姑且还是礼貌地回吻了一下，Qoo被亲得一缩，摇摇尾巴趴到一边，让盖好被子的李俊昊又撸了两下，背对着两个不知羞耻的人类睡下了。

“哎，孩子都来了，当着它的面你还要...”张祐荣看回来的时候才发现李俊昊嘟着嘴，轻声的取笑卡到一半，剩下都被李俊昊的嘴唇挤走了。“也亲我啊，”他说，咬着张祐荣脸上被猫咪舔红了的皮肤，同时在没人看得到的被子下面揉了一把柔软的腿根。“孩子们喜欢你是因为它们阿爸先喜欢你，不然Qoo早就一爪踩你脸上了...”

“不是。”张祐荣说。他现在恨不得抱着李俊昊的脑袋亲得把他咬下来，但他就是喜欢等到和李俊昊拌几句嘴之后再这么做。“我会亲你的，俊昊啊，但那是因为你跟猫咪吃醋的样子太傻了，太可怜了，实在看不下去了我才——”

他还是没说完，李俊昊先急不可耐地吻了他。一旁的缅因猫快睡着了，又让被子的扯动给惊醒，不耐烦地跳下床离开了卧室。


	4. On your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出轨相关的故事，肉体不太好的李俊昊/精神不太好的张祐荣。

在李俊昊跪到他的腿中之前，张祐荣还有最后一次后悔的机会，但他把几秒钟全都浪费在了注视李俊昊耳垂的亮点这件事上。他戴着耳饰，张祐荣明白那意味着什么，李俊昊十有八九是被别人操到一半就提上裤子来找他了，所以都没来得及摘，银色的耳线随着李俊昊娴熟地用嘴解他的裤头摆来摆去，把肮脏的亮光晃进张祐荣的眼睛里，让他没被操进来就已经想哭了。李俊昊正把头埋在他的腿间，贴在布料的缝隙中吻他的大腿内侧和小腹，然后隔着内裤舔舐性器的顶端，再把它全部含进嘴里。张祐荣的一只手在他肩上收紧，另一只手插进他的头发里，像是在犹豫该推开李俊昊还是拉得更近一点，把阴茎和腥臊的布料更深地塞进李俊昊的喉咙里，直到能操肿他的扁桃体。但李俊昊没有给他得寸进尺的机会，把他吸硬了就开始脱衣服，张祐荣在他轻声的要求下毫无抗拒地举起手臂，抬着屁股，几乎有点麻木不仁地从自己光裸的脚踝看到李俊昊比之前红肿一些的嘴唇。

“不亲吗？”他说，难看地笑了一下，因为没有多少笑意在里面。李俊昊没有回话，看了他一会，最终还是凑过去让两个人的嘴贴到一块。他的嘴巴有点粘，沾着一些变色唇膏的质感，张祐荣曾经每次都要抱怨这一点，但这次终于闭上了嘴，伸出舌头在李俊昊的唇肉上舔了几个来回。无所谓，他想，把李俊昊搂得紧了一点，一边抬起头去咬垂下来的耳线，因为我们都一样脏，一样互相沾染，已经没什么不好的了。

蜜月套房的床比张祐荣家里以及李俊昊带他开过的每一间小旅馆的都柔软多了，他像掉进一片湖水里，游走在溺亡和得救的边缘，这要取决于李俊昊吻他的频率。他们心照不宣地不去给对方身上留印记，所以李俊昊平时只有在接吻的时候才会放肆一点，像进食一样用力吮吸张祐荣的唇珠，然后贴在他耳边叮嘱千篇一律的借口。他们甚至没有想过第二个，毕竟张祐荣从来没被多问过一句，只会被箍着腰粗暴地操射，顺便得到背上，肩上，勃起的乳头上那数不清的吻痕。有时痕迹还没消完李俊昊就来找他，张祐荣脱衣服的时候多少有点愧疚，虽然李俊昊也没立场生气，但他还是忍不住要一直看着李俊昊的脸。李俊昊从来都不和他发火，还是像糖浆一样又紧又黏地抱着他，用指尖抚摸每一点疼痛过的皮肤，把张祐荣摸得因为痒而笑出来，才跟着一起笑，一边重叠着之前的痕迹也咬出一片片小小的红色。

然后李俊昊也会进入他身体里，有时候是黏而滑的手指，当然如果李俊昊那天没有别的安排，比如说被不同的家伙操个三四遍直到几乎射不出来，有时候也是性器。他们做到激烈的时候张祐荣喜欢紧紧抓着他，没意识地在李俊昊背上抓出几条骇人的伤口，李俊昊疼了就会掐掐他的肉，或者粗鲁地撞他的屁股，不过张祐荣亲亲他的嘴就能把他哄好。他们高潮的时候也抱在一起，颤抖的肢体被握进宽大的手掌，体液从逐渐轻缓的摩擦中渗透出来，再以接吻消磨疲劳，顺便为随心所欲的下一轮热场——本该是这样的，张祐荣从繁琐的日常里跑出来，扑进李俊昊见不得光又甜蜜无比的怀里，消磨上几个小时之后再假装他们是擦肩而过的关系。但今天确实有什么不一样了，李俊昊肯定知道蜜月套房不是给他准备的，却在张祐荣的默许下像对真正的恋人一样拥抱，在水面上交换呼吸，尽情地厮混。张祐荣甚至允许，或者说引导他咬他的脖子，李俊昊在合上牙齿前顿了一下，还是换了嘴唇。他的吻痕是淡粉色的，很轻，不出第二天一定会消失。“怎么不咬我？”他想催促，用李俊昊熟悉的那种撒娇的口吻，这样李俊昊可能就不会发现他湿润的眼眶。可他又一次失去了机会，李俊昊揉了一下那块吻痕，他被压得说不出话，徒劳地张开嘴，声音却先一步跳了出来。

“祐荣，我们逃走吧。”

李俊昊说，用那双狭长的、同样湿润的眼睛看向他。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伪骨科真竹马，肉体1李俊昊/精神1张祐荣。

在李俊昊的鼻尖碰到脸上之前，张祐荣还是先抓着他的手臂按住了这个躁动不安的人。他的眼镜刚刚被李俊昊摘下来捏在手上，李俊昊的另一只手越过左肩，落到右肩上，也许再用点力就能把张祐荣抱进怀里，一副警惕十足，要预防他逃走的架势。他们离得太近了，就算张祐荣在上个月换眼镜的时候才确定自己加深了一百度近视，他还是连李俊昊皮肤上的毛孔都能看清楚。

“要干什么，不回你的教室吗？”

李俊昊挤出一声类似于笑的气音，如果不是张祐荣现在为了回避视线正盯着他没有起伏的唇，李俊昊听起来倒真像是一个普通的、亲昵的弟弟。“哥，”他叫回他们尴尬以来久违的称呼。“你真的不知道我要干什么吗？”

张祐荣当然知道。他们生活在一个屋檐下，一天有一半的时候会碰面，从五岁的李俊昊第一次被领进家就持续着这样的日常。李俊昊比他小九个月，所以会在过马路的时候牵他的手，困倦的时候缩进他怀里，或者等张祐荣睡熟——实际上并没有，但自从李俊昊十二岁时拥有了自己的房间，他就不再像从前一样能敏感地抓到张祐荣每一次装睡——时溜进来偷偷地吻了他的嘴。他们伪装得都很好，李俊昊还是一口一个哥，不过除此之外都是半语，张祐荣每每都要跟他打架，最后总是被李俊昊大笑着躲开或者抱紧。他一度以为只要彼此都足够小心，潘多拉的宝盒就能永远沉睡在那个轻得不存在一样的吻里，直到他在夜里撞到李俊昊喊着他自慰。

张祐荣可能永远都会后悔在那天打开了李俊昊的屋门。弟弟的床在里侧，他背对着他，不知道是不是因为羞耻把被子从头盖到脚，但即使一点裸露都没有，他的身体也还是在薄被下激烈地耸动着，喘息越来越急促，嘴里也不知道嘟囔什么，不断冒出低低的嗓音。张祐荣手足无措地听了一会，后知后觉地记起来走人，在关上门的前一刻终于听到了李俊昊的自白。祐荣，祐荣，祐荣啊，李俊昊反复地咬他的名字，不是哥，也不是任何一个他们打闹时被挂在嘴边的昵称，叫了实在太多遍，让伫在门口的张祐荣觉得这一切好像和他无关，李俊昊喊着的是别人的名字，而他仅仅是不该撞见的哥哥。

他最终落荒而逃了，回到自己的床上辗转反侧，入睡前最后一件想着的事是有没有关好李俊昊的房门。李俊昊第二天的反应告诉他，没有。他紧紧抿着嘴，张祐荣习惯性摸他头发的手立刻顿住了。李俊昊没提起昨天的事，在养父母面前表现得也和昨天毫无差异，张祐荣也只好跟着推了推眼镜，和父母匆忙道了别，然后假装看不见李俊昊委屈又带刺的眼神。

他们有一个月没有好好讲过话，直到现在李俊昊半抱着他，在等待一个时机来清醒地夺走张祐荣的嘴唇。沉默让李俊昊抓在外套上的手不断收紧，他一定是做好了十足的准备要得到一个吻，哪怕之后会被大骂一通，或者用拳头揍，张祐荣相信这一点。可他不准备和李俊昊吵架或者打架，他准备遂李俊昊的愿，去完成这个错得彻头彻尾，会得到诅咒和痛恨的吻。像李俊昊抓着他一样，他也把李俊昊抓得更紧了，然后凑近一点，让李俊昊的鼻尖碰回他的脸侧，然后嘴对嘴地贴上他的弟弟。李俊昊从嘴巴到手都因为惊讶僵住了，张祐荣咬了一下他的下唇，几乎满意地感受到李俊昊的颤抖，然后很快反过来没有章法地伸舌头，在他的唇缝里蹭来蹭去。

李俊昊现在肯定有一肚子的话想问，又被吻噎得说不出话，张祐荣不用睁眼就知道李俊昊肯定急得汗都要滴下来。对，你猜不到，从之前就想这么做了，张祐荣准备这么告诉他，顺便选择性地忽略掉他在撞见李俊昊自慰之后是怎么羞耻又惭愧地在屋里解决了自己的问题，然后被迫在那段大脑空白的贤者时间接受了自己对李俊昊也没好到哪去的事实。

他想象李俊昊急切到明亮的表情，用力抿了一下李俊昊的舌尖，在弟弟的呼痛中不知好歹地决定再吊他一会，一边继续了第二个吻。


	6. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《rose》日版mv衍生 模特李俊昊/画家张祐荣

画室里常年只一个人待着的缘故，空荡荡的，只要一个半天不打扫就会积出一层薄薄的灰尘。张祐荣进门的第一件事往往就是东擦西擦，为了“创造美好的艺术环境”，他总是这么声称，一边不好意思地邀请李俊昊先坐到那张可爱的小沙发上等一会。只是李俊昊通常没多少耐心看他当清洁工的样子，他在第一天走进张祐荣的画室就有本事把自己脱得精光去当送上门的人体模特，最近更是娴熟，张祐荣时常反应不过来就被抱起来放到矮柜，画桌，或者那架颤颤巍巍的破梯子上，支吾着还没把拒绝说出口，李俊昊已经衔住了他的舌头。

张祐荣在这之前谈过的恋爱也只有一回，但每次李俊昊急躁地吻他，他都更坚信了传闻的真实性：就算是这么有名的演员，吻技不好也还是会被甩的...他被咬的有点痛，舌尖不受控制地往回缩，李俊昊察觉到了，揉一下他的脸蛋，补救似的在鼻子和嘴角又亲了几下，然后笑了笑，把脑袋钻进他宽松的上衣里。早春的傍晚，画室即使收集了整个下午的阳光，到现在还是会冷，不过李俊昊贴得很紧密，让张祐荣同时感受到寒气和他呼出的热度。他太瘦了，能咬下去的地方少得可怜，只有胸口堆出的乳肉稍微柔软一点，理所应当被留了几个吮出来的红印。张祐荣被咬得在快感和羞人的疼痛中勃起了，想拍拍李俊昊的头示意他行行好钻出来，但领口开得太大，低头连李俊昊是在给哪一处皮肤上色都看得一清二楚，忍不住脸也憋得更红了一点。“哥...”他可怜兮兮地叫，声如蚊蚋，在心里祈求李俊昊乐意放他一马。李俊昊肯定是听到了，呼着他的胸口闷闷地笑，然后那头蹭乱的头发冒出来，等着张祐荣善良地给整理好，才握着他的腿盘到自己腰上，顺便去解他的裤子。

等两个人的衣服全数扔到地上，张祐荣再一次被他漂亮的、赤裸的模特岔着腿抱进怀里，第一次见李俊昊的场景又自然而然地跳进他的脑海中。李俊昊在fm上崴了脚，在无数惊叫的女孩子当中，是这位瘦小的临时工把他从礼堂半拖半抬上了保姆车。你叫什么名字？李俊昊口气很差地问，张祐荣一直以为李俊昊那天是在介意自己衣服沾上的颜料蹭到了他昂贵的西服外套，但这不能解释为什么两个人下次见面李俊昊就主动地补了那个人体模特的空位，从领带到袜子脱得一干二净，张祐荣只有拼命把心思集中在他缠着纱布的脚踝才拿得住笔。他画了那么多张，铅笔和颜料在纸上印下的痕迹越来越深，画到最后，李俊昊在他身体里也进得越来越深。张祐荣被操到呜咽着哭出来，甚至李俊昊要停下来哄着问他要不要咬一口来还手，他都还是摇了摇头，很轻地抱住对方，决心不去给虚无缥缈的艺术品增加人为伤痕，结果李俊昊捏着他的脸，不消五秒钟就打破了他的胡思乱想：咬我也没关系的，反正热恋期嘛。...不是，荣啊，你干嘛一副“什么我们在谈恋爱吗”的表情看着我？

小床被晃得吱呀作响，一排修长的脚趾从过量的肤色和汗液水润的笔触里逃出来，但很快从并列的直线弯成曲线，缠绕进床单上红与黄的缝隙中。一只手掌把它捉了回来，让两条腿一起绕到身后，由着它们在皮肉上揪出淡红的抓痕。没有实体的喘息和唇齿间的水声也被一统定义为玫瑰的唇色，身体贴得越近，堆积的色彩愈发丰富，直到几乎融为一体的时候被双重意义的高潮吞没、定格，两双脚才稍稍放松下来，从一高一低转成并列，与笑声和满足的叹息一起堆进夜晚平凡的画纸里。

“我爱你。”短暂的沉默，有人轻巧又富含真心地命名道。“...哎，别笑啊，脸露出来，肉麻也给我听着——”


End file.
